Love Is Blind
by x.Troyella.x
Summary: Gabriella, Troy and everybody else attend P.C.A, a boarding school. The problem is that the braniacs and the basketball team hate eachother. When both groups decide to stay at school for the summer, what will happen? Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay etc.
1. Start Of Summer

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HSM :(

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Gabi! GABI! Get the hell up!" Taylor yelled down my ear. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

"What time is it?" I asked, barely opening my eyes.

"It's 20 to 9. We have 20 minutes to get to class. Come on, we don't want to be late for our last day before summer!!" Taylor said.

"Wake me up in 15 minutes," I told her, climbing back into bed. She sighed and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

I'd finally managed to get up, and although I was late for English I decided to walk as slowly as possible. I didn't care if I got a detention, because it was finally summer! It was usually a blast at PCA, because although Taylor and Sharpay had the choice to go home, they always decided to stay with me, because I didn't have a home to go to. Or a family. We usually hung by the pool all summer. I'd just reached the English block, when Troy came strolling towards me, with his basketball team behind him.

"I see you're name's down to stay for the summer," he said.

"Yeah. Why do you care?" I replied.

"I don't. But we all know you don't have anywhere to go. And luckily for you, we've decided to stay too," he said, pointing behind him with a smirk on his face. I sighed.

"Oh, just fuck off Bolton," I hissed. He glared at me.

"Sorry? What did you just say to me?" He said. I shrugged as if I didn't care less if he heard me or not. He raised his eyebrows and turned to his friends. "Get the bitch." Before I knew it, Chad, Troy's best friend slammed me against the locker and took my bag. He threw it to Troy who emptied it all on the floor.

"Oh, whats this?" He asked, picking up a piece of paper. "It looks like the English homework I forgot to do last night." He shoved it in his pocket and gestured for Chad to let me go. He watched me fall to the ground and grinned. They all walked off, apart from Troy. I quickly started to gather up my belongings.

"Later Montez," he drawled, and walked off to into our English class, which I was horribly late for.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Sharpay asked. School was out, and each year before everybody went home for the summer, a party was held on Mystic beach. It had started an hour ago, but Sharpay, being Sharpay, had decided that we needed to be 'fashionably late'. I was wearing a short blue halterneck dress with silver flip-flops. I had my hair down in loose curls, flowing past my shoulders. Taylor was wearing a purple spaghetti strapped dress, and of course, Sharpay was wearing a strapless pink dress with pink wedges.

"Yeah, I think," I replied, applying some strawberry lipgloss.

"Lets go girls!" Taylor grinned. We linked arms and started walking to the beach. We had only been walking for 5 minutes when Sharpay said, "Hey, could you please slow down? My feet are killing me yet and we haven't even arrived!"

"Well, who's faults that?" Taylor asked, pointing at Sharpays choice in footwear. Sharpay ignored her.

"Do you think Troy Bolton will dance with me?" She asked to nobody inparticular.

"And why would you want to dance with _him_?" I said, with a disgusted look on my face.

"Look, I know he acts like a bastard to you, but you have to admit he is _fine_!" Sharpay giggled. "Don't look at me as if i'm mad! I know you think he's hot too."

"Ugh. I do not!" I replied.

"You do too!" she insisted.

"Girls, girls.. stop arguing. We're here!" Taylor yelled. Sharpay squealed.

"Troy Bolton here I come!!" Sharpay screams.

"..Or here comes Troy Bolton?" Troy suggested, walking up to us from behind. Sharpay blushed.

"Umm.. I was talking about a different Troy Bolton.." she muttered unconvincingly.

"Right," He said, raising an eyebrow. Chad pushed Troy out of the way and looked at Taylor.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Taylor was just about to say yes until I nudged her. "Ugh. In your dreams, Danforth," she hissed. He sighed. "Yeah, in my dreams." Troy glared at Chad as if to say 'What the fuck are you on?'. Chad cleared his throat and stepped away.

"You look hot, Montez," Troy whispered in my ear, so only I heard. To be honest, I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Taylor was too busy debating whether she should dance with Chad and Sharpay was flirting with a boy called Zeke, who liked baking and was one of Troy's friends. It looked like Sharpay had forgotten all about wanting to dance with Troy. I gave Troy one of my death glares and pulled Taylor away.

"Don't even think about dancing with Chad," I told her.

"Right. I don't even like him," she replied, but she looked as if she was trying to convince herself.

* * *

**A/N**: So.. that's the first chapter. Please let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks!


	2. Swimming Pool Suprise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM, or P.C.A :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next day, I woke up bright and early, much to Taylor's suprise. Taylor, Sharpay and I decided to go to the beach again, as it was a gorgeous day. I was wearing my new white summer dress and had my hair up in a pony. Sharpay kept droning on about Zeke, it was driving us crazy. We arrived at the beach at around noon. It was deserted apart from the kids from P.C.A. I smiled to myself. I was going to have the best summer of my life. And nobody, not even Troy Bolton was going to stop me. That was until Sharpay grabbed our hands and led us over to his group. He smirked obnoxiously at me before turning back to Chad.

"Hey, can we join you?" Sharpay asked sweetly. Zeke leaped up.

"Sure!!" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to where he was sitting. I turned to Taylor. She shrugged and sat down. I followed.

"Well, if it isn't Gabriella Montez," Troy drawled. I glared at him, but I suddenly had a brilliant idea. Well, so I thought.

"Hey, would you like something to drink?" I asked innocently. Troy looked suprised, but grunted something that sounded like 'Iced Tea'. I smiled and made my way over to the beach bar. I ordered two cokes, one for me and one for Taylor, and an iced tea. A smile formed on my face as I grabbed the salt shaker and unscrewed the top off, and emptied it into his drink. I walked back over to the group and handed Troy his drink. He looked at me suspiciously, but finally took a swig of his drink. He immediatley spat it out.

"You bitch!" he hissed, before taking his drink and tipping it over me. I screamed and shot up.

"MY NEW DRESS!!" I shrieked.

"Your new dress," he repeated, grinning to himself.

"THAT IS IT!!" I yelled, taking both mine and Taylors drinks and dumping them over him. He glowered at me, and his icy blue eyes looked so scary that I literally stepped away from him.

"I HATE YOU!!" I screamed childishly.

"Don't worry, the feelings mutual." he muttered. I screamed out in frustration and ran back to P.C.A.

* * *

"No." I said plainly.

"Pleassssssssse Gabi!" Taylor whined. It was a few hours after the drink incident, and we were sitting in our dorm. Taylor and Sharpay were attempting to persuade me to go down to the pool later because Troy, Chad and Zeke were waiting for us. Chad and Taylor had apparently got 'friendly' after I left. Well, that's what Sharpay had said, but Taylor just blushed whenever she mentioned it.

"No way." I repeated, but after another 10 minutes of pleading with me, i'd finally given in and we were heading down to the pool. I was wearing a red and white striped bikini top and light denim short shorts. When we arrived, Zeke, Chad and Troy were all sitting beside the pool. Zeke pulled Sharpay onto his lap and Taylor sat beside Chad, turning crimson. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the other side of Taylor.

"You could of told me _she_ was coming," Troy said bitterly to Chad, looking at me. I groaned and stood up.

"You're so childish," I told him. He ignored me and said sarcastically,

"I'm sorry about your dress earlier." I smiled at him and said,

"Don't worry, I didn't like it anyway." He took a step forward, and I stepped away.

"You're so fucking irritating." he yelled, and before I knew what was happening, he pushed me backwards into the pool.

**(Not Gabriella's POV)**

He smiled to himself but everybody started to panic when Gabriella still hadn't come up. "SHIT!" Troy yelled. Okay, sure, he hated the bitch, but he never wanted her to drown. Troy jumped into the pool, and swam towards the bottom. He grabbed Gabriella and threw her over his shoulder, and swam back up. He climbed out of the pool and put her down gently on to a sun lounger. Taylor was sobbing hysterically into Chad's chest and Sharpay was crying silently in Zekes arms. "GABRIELLA, WAKE UP!!" Troy yelled at her worriedly, but she didn't stir.

"IS SHE BREATHING?" Taylor screamed. "DOES ANYONE KNOW C.P.R?"

"I do." Troy said calmly, and he leant forwards towards Gabriella but she suddenly opened her eyes. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she sobbed, pushing him away. Troy sighed in relief and muttered, "I'm sorry," before walking away.

"I COULD OF DIED THANKS TO YOU!" Gabriella suddenly jumped up and yelled after him.

"I said I was sorry," he said quietly.

"Well thats not gonna change what's happened!" she shouted, but she softened her tone. Troy suddenly got angry again.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A BITCH, I WOULDN'T OF HAD TO PUSH YOU IN!!" He yelled. Her eyes went cold and she stepped forward and slapped him round the face. His head jerked and he touched the red mark which she had just made.

"You're nothing but a stupid, dumb little girl," He whispered.

"I AM NOT DUMB, STUPID OR LITTLE!" She shrieked.

"Prove it." He said. "I dare you to break into Burn's manor."

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING?" I yelled. Burn's manor was a mansion a few streets away from P.C.A. It was haunted.

"Yeah, it's a stupid idea," Chad added. Troy laughed.

"I knew she couldn't do it." I turned back to him.

"Fine." I snapped. "Meet me here at 1am."

"Fine." He said, walking away.

* * *


	3. Haunted House

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM or P.C.A.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"What took you so long?" Troy grunted in my direction as I walked over to him at 1:10am.

"God, I was 10 minutes late, get over it." I said as I rolled my eyes. Troy glared me and walked over to his truck, leaving me to hobble after him in my heels.

"Nice choice in footwear," he commented sarcastically, while climbing into the drivers seat and slamming the car door shut. I opened up the passenger seat door and scrambled in.

"Hi," Chad yawned. I noticed his arm around Taylor. I gave her a questioning look and she looked away, embarrased. "We decided to come too," he added.

"Okay," I replied. We arrived at the house 5 minutes later. I was starting to feel sick with nerves, but I stepped out the car. I tripped over and Troy stood over me, impatiently tapping his foot, while he watched me clamber to my feet. We walked nearer to the building but there was a fence surrounding it.

"Umm.. how do we get in?" I asked uneasily. Troy looked at me as if I was stupid.

"We climb the fence, idiot," he answered. He jumped over the fence first and I quickly followed after him, although it was a struggle in my heels. Chad and Taylor followed shortly after.

"Okay, we'll split up now. Chad and Taylor, you go in through the back entrance, and me and Gabriella will go through that window," Troy said. I was less than thrilled to be walking around the place with Troy, and when I was climbing through the window, my dress got caught and he shoved me in. I crashed to the floor.

**(Nobodys POV)**

"Could you make any more noise?" Troy hissed at her, as he scrambled in after her.

"You pushed me," she said angrily. The pair looked around for a while, before Troy heard footsteps behind him. "Who's there?" Troy asked coolly, although his heart was thumping insanely in his chest. He was petrified, but he would never admit it.

"It's us," Taylor whispered, clutching Chad's hand. "Where's Gabriella?"

"Ummm.." Troy looked around frantically, but Gabriella was nowhere to be seen. "Stay here," Troy instructed to Chad and Taylor, while he went looking for Gabriella.

"Gabi?" he said, as quietly as he could. He sighed in relief as he saw her ahead. He slowly made his way towards her, trying not to be heard. "Gabriella, what are you doing?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he regretted it because Gabriella shrieked loudly. "Shut up!" Troy yelled, covering her mouth with his hand.

"Who's there?" A deep voice said, holding a flashlight a little way ahead of them. It didn't sound like Chad, and it certainly wasn't Taylor. Troy jumped into a room to the right of them, but Gabriella was frozen to the spot and didn't follow. The flashlight was getting nearer, but Gabriella couldn't bring herself to move. She was terrified. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a room. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out.

"It's me," Troy breathed in her ear.

"Troy, i'm scared," Gabriella whispered, her voice cracking. She told herself not to cry infront of Troy, but she couldn't hold them back any longer and tears started spilling down her face.

"Shh, it's okay," He spoke softly, and took one hand from around her waist and started stroking her hair gently. After a while, the footsteps got fainter, and they were obviously moving away, so Troy grabbed Gabriellas hand and led her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"We need to get out of here," Troy replied calmly. He tightened his grip on her hand and they started running around to find a window they could climb out of.

"Come on!" Troy hissed.

"My feet hurt," Gabriella groaned, slowing down. She bent down and started undoing the straps on her shoes. He sighed and pulled off her other shoe vigorously.

"That hurt!" She yelled.

"Sorry," he muttered. Grabbing her hand again and pulling her up. They reached a window, but it was about 15 feet off the ground.

"I'm not jumping!" Gabriella whimpered.

"Go on," Troy insisted.

"No." Gabriella said flatly. Troy sighed impatiently, when they heard footsteps near again.

"I'll go first then." Troy said, and jumped out of the window. Luckily, he landed in a bush and stood up again.

"Your turn," he called up. Gabriella shook her head.

"Come on, i'll catch you." he said. Gabriella looked behind her shoulder. She could hear the footsteps getting nearer. She took a deep breath and jumped. Troy caught her and when she'd recovered, she jumped out of his arms.

"Thanks," she said blushing. "Where are my shoes?"

"Er.." He looked up at the window uneasily.

"WHAT! Those were new!!" Gabriella screamed.

"There's no time for that now, come on!" He said, pulling her away and breaking into a run.

"But.. my feet!" She complained. Troy rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Jump up on my back."

"What?"

"Jump up on my back!! It's called a piggy-back." Troy said, as if Gabriella was stupid. Gabriella was surprised but did as he said. When they reached the truck, Chad and Taylor were already sitting in the back. They clambered in and Chad turned to Troy.

"I thought you said that nobody lived here?" he asked. Troy shrugged, started the car, and turned to Gabriella.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, glaring at him then turning to face the window. They drove back to P.C.A in silence, Gabriella and Troy thinking what had happened between them inside the house, and Chad and Taylor too scared to say a word incase Gabriella bit their heads off too.


End file.
